


Anger Issues

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Liam struggles with his IED. Theo steps in to help.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Anger Issues

Liam paced the apartment from one side to the other. He focused on taking deep breaths. It didn't help. He clenched his fist. The scent of blood filled his nose as his claws punctured his palm. These kinds of days were the worst. Everything got to him. Everything made him want to scream or punch things. 

Mason and Corey were being cute while they cooked dinner. Corey stirred the pot of noodles. Mason sliced veggies. They flirted and kissed and Liam felt like screaming at both of them, or flipping the table over. 

He closed his eyes. It's brain chemistry, just the IED. The reminder didn't help. He still wanted to put his fist through a brick wall. The only bright point up to now was he wasn't taking it out on his friends. 

"We should go out tonight."

Liam opened his eyes to see Theo leaning against the wall. Through clenched teeth he said, "Mason and Corey are already cooking."

"Yeah, but they're doing that flirty thing and Mason just slapped Corey's ass and didn't rewash his hands before cutting up the spinach."

Liam thought about shoving the leafy greens down Mason's throat while screaming about boyfriend butt germs.

"Yeah, so what sounds good?" 

Liam clenched his jaw, and took another deep breath. His boyfriend was being nice, helpful. 

"Your body cannot be fueled by rage alone, Littlewolf."

Liam growled. 

Theo sighed. "You're going to make me do this the hard way, aren't you? Do you want Chinese? How about tacos? It's hard to be mad when you're eating a taco."

The anger was easing off a little, but Liam still didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what would come out if he opened his mouth, but he doubted it would be polite.

Theo licked his lips before he quirked a tiny smile. In a mock baby talk voice he asked, "Do you want to go to MacDonald's? Huh? Do you want a happy meal? Do you want to poop in Mother Maggie's shoes?"

Liam sputtered a small laugh at the unexpected Family Guy reference. 

"Victory is mine!" Theo cheered.

"What? How was that a victory?"

"You laughed. I win. Simple."

"I didn't laugh," Liam insisted, a smile ready working its way to his lips. "I was just clearing my throat, and not MacDonald's. Let's get chicken."

Theo grabbed his coat. "Chicken sounds good, but that was a laugh, maybe even a giggle."

"I don't giggle." Liam walked with his boyfriend out the door. His mood lightened by the second as they continued to argue.


End file.
